Justin Bieber
Justin Drew 'Bieber '''born March 1, 1994 is a Canadian singer and songwriter. After a talent manager discovered him through his videos covering songs in 2008 and signed to , Bieber released his debut , , in late 2009. It was certified Platinum in the U.S. He became the first artist to have seven songs from a debut record chart on the . Bieber released his first full-length , , in 2010. It debuted at or near number one in several countries and was certified triple Platinum in the U.S. It was preceded by his most successful single to date, . Following his debut album, he had his first headlining tour, the , released the remix albums and —and the 3D biopic-concert film . He released his second studio album, , in November 2011, when it debuted at number one on the . Bieber released his third studio album, '', in 2012. His fourth studio album was released in November 2015. His U.S. album and singles sales total 44.7 million. He has sold an estimated 100 million records, making him one of the . He has won numerous fan-voted awards, including for Artist of the Year in and . In his career, he has received three Grammy nominations, winning one for for the song "" at the . His fan base, dubbed "beliebers", largely consists of early to mid-adolescent girls. He has been listed four times by magazine among the top ten in the world in 2011, 2012, and 2013. Bieber also became the first artist to surpass 10 billion total video views on vevo. Early life Bieber was born on March 1, 1994, in , at St Joseph's Hospital, and was raised in . He is the only child of Jeremy Jack Bieber and . Bieber's parents were never married. Pattie raised her son with the help of her mother, Diane, and stepfather, Bruce. His mother is of French-Canadian descent; his paternal great-grandfather was of German ancestry, and his other roots are English, Scottish and Irish. He has also claimed that he has some undetermined ancestry. Through Jeremy, Bieber has two younger half-siblings, Jazmyn (born 2009) and Jaxon (born 2010). Pattie worked a series of low-paying office jobs, raising Bieber as a single mother in low-income housing. Bieber has maintained contact with his father. Bieber attended a elementary school in Stratford, the . Growing up, he learned to play the piano, drums, guitar, and trumpet. He graduated from high school in , the in 2012 with a 4.0 GPA. In early 2007, aged 12, Bieber sang 's "" for a local singing competition in Stratford and was placed second. Mallette posted a video of the performance on for their family and friends to see. She continued to upload videos of Bieber singing covers of variou Career 2008–2010: Career beginnings and My World When searching for videos of a different singer, , a former marketing executive of , clicked on one of Bieber's 2007 videos by accident. Impressed, Braun tracked down the theatre Bieber was performing in, located Bieber's school, and finally contacted Mallette, who was reluctant because of Braun's Judaism. She remembered praying, "God, I gave him to you. You could send me a Christian man, a Christian label!", and, "God, you don't want this Jewish kid to be Justin's man, do you?" However, church elders convinced her to let Bieber go with Braun. At 13, Bieber went to , Georgia, with Braun to record demo tapes. Bieber began singing for one week later. Bieber in 2010, displaying his earlier haircut. Bieber was soon signed to , a joint venture between Braun and Usher. was also reportedly in the running to sign Bieber but lost the bidding war to Usher. Usher then sought assistance in finding a label home for the artist from then manager , who helped engineer an audition with his contact of . Reid signed Bieber to in October 2008 (resulting in a joint venture between RBMG and ) and appointed Hicks as executive Vice-President of Def Jam, where he could manage Bieber's career at the label. Bieber then moved to Atlanta with his mother to pursue further work with Braun and Usher. Braun became Bieber's manager in 2008. Bieber's first single, "", was released to radio while Bieber was still recording his debut album. The song reached number 12 on the during its first week of release in July 2009 and later peaked at number 17 on the . During fall 2009, it had success in international markets. The song was in Canada and the US and in Australia and New Zealand. His first release, an entitled , was released on November 17, 2009. The album's second single, "", and two promo singles, and , were released exclusively on the and charted within the top 40 of the Billboard Hot 100. s R&B songs, and Bieber's popularity on the site grew. 2010–2011 My World 2.0 and Never Say Never In January 2010, "", was released from his debut album, . The song featured , and became an international hit. It charted at number five on the US Billboard Hot 100, peaked at number three on the and reached the top ten in several international markets. Two promo singles "", and "" were top thirty hits on the US Hot 100, and top twenty hits in Canada. According to review aggregator , the album has received generally favourable reviews. It debuted at number one on the US , making Bieber the youngest solo male act to top the chart since in 1963. My World 2.0 also debuted at number one on the , , , and the and reached the top ten of fifteen other countries. To promote the album, Bieber appeared on several live programs including , the 2010 , , , and . appeared on the album's next single, "". The song reached the top ten in the United Kingdom and Australia, and the top-twenty of most other markets. On April 10, 2010, Bieber was the musical guest on . On July 4, 2010, Bieber performed at the Fourth of July Fireworks Spectacular in New York City. The following single from , "", was released in April 2010, and a remix was released featuring Bieber's mentor . On June 23, 2010, Bieber went on his first official headlining tour, the , starting in , to promote My World and My World 2.0. In July 2010, it was reported that Bieber was the most searched for celebrity on the Internet. That same month his music video for "", surpassed 's "" to become the most viewed, and also the most disliked YouTube video ever. However, 's surpassed its number of views in 2015. In September 2010, it was reported that Bieber accounted for three per cent of all traffic on Twitter, according to an employee of the social-networking site. Legal issues and controversy Bieber had several run-ins with the law around the world before his first arrest in 2014, including when he was accused of reckless driving in his neighbourhood in 2012, and charged in with in 2013. One of his neighbours in , accused Bieber of throwing at his home on January 9, 2014, and causing thousands of dollars of damage. On January 23, 2014, Bieber was arrested in , together with singer on suspicion of (DUI), driving with an over six month expired license, and without violence. Police said that Bieber told authorities he had consumed alcohol, smoked marijuana, and taken prescription drugs. He has been released from these charges on a $2,500 , and lack of evidence beyond reasonable doubt as dictated in the United States court of law. A toxicology report revealed that Bieber had (a principal constituent of ) and the in his system at the time of his arrest Achievements Throughout his career, Bieber has sold an estimated 100 million records, making him the best-selling male Canadian artist and one of the . On November 23, 2012, Bieber was presented with the by the Prime Minister of Canada, . This award honors his contributions and achievements and took place in the city of . In 2013, Bieber received a from the (RIAA) to recognize his single "Baby" as the highest-certified digital song of all time. Bieber has earned three (including one win), two , four nominations (including three wins), thirteen , and numerous fan voted accolades which include eight and twenty . He also has won eighteen , which is the most awards received by a single artist to date. Category:Male Singer